In general, since cosmetics contain a large quantity of water or volatile ingredients, if a cosmetic container is not perfectly air-tightened, the water and volatile ingredients are evaporated and volatilized, so that the quantity of cosmetics is reduced. In addition, when the water and volatile ingredients are evaporated and volatilized, the mixing ratio between cosmetic ingredients is varied so that the performance of the cosmetics is deteriorated.
In addition, when the water and volatile ingredients of cosmetics are evaporated and volatilized, since the cosmetics are dried so that the original function of cosmetics is lost, it is very important to keep the cosmetics to maintain the original ingredients of the cosmetics.
To solve the above-described problems, a cosmetic container according to the related art employs an airtight packaging container in which a sealing cap for maintaining air tightness is installed to prevent water and volatile ingredients from being evaporated and volatilized.
As shown in FIG. 1, a cosmetic container 200 having a sealing cap according to the related art includes an elastic packing 220 installed in a space between inner and outer walls 201 and 202 of the cosmetic container 200 conventionally containing cosmetics 221, and a sealing protrusion 241 formed on the sealing cap 240 configured to be opened and closed about a hinge 250. Thus, the sealing protrusions 241 of the sealing cap 240 presses the packing 220 of the cosmetic container 200, so that the cosmetic container is sealed.
However, according to the cosmetic container of the related art, the sealing protrusion 241 is only pressed on the packing 220 so that one side of the sealing protrusion 241 is lifted up by the packing 220. Thus, since the sealing cap 240 is not horizontally maintained, a gap is frequently generated between the packing 220 and the sealing protrusion 241 so that the contents are dried. Accordingly, to solve the problems of the cosmetic container according to the related, as shown in FIG. 2, the applicant of the present application had proposed a sealing-enhanced cosmetic container 100 disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0306854. The sealing-enhanced cosmetic container 100 proposed includes an elastic jacking 125 installed in a space between inner and outer walls 123 and 124 of the cosmetic container 100 containing cosmetics 121, and a sealing protrusion 128 formed on a sealing cap 126 configured to be opened and closed about a hinge 127, such that the sealing protrusion 128 of the sealing cap 126 presses the packing 125 of the cosmetic container 100. In addition, a pressing rod 116 is further formed in an outer cap 124 configured to be opened or closed about a hinge 115, such the pressing rod 116 of the outer cap 114 presses the closed sealing cap 126 once more again, thereby enhancing the sealing.
However, according to the cosmetic container 100 of the related art, the sealing cap is maintained in a flat shape all the times to allow the sealing protrusion to uniformly press the packing of the cosmetic container, so that the sealing may be maintained. Since the packing is generally formed of rubber, the packing is hardened over time, so that the sealing is deteriorated.
To solve the problems, as shown in FIG. 3, there has been proposed a cosmetic container in which a sealing protrusion wheel 322 formed on a cap 320 is tightly press-inserted into an inlet of the cosmetic container 300. However, since the sealing protrusion wheel 322 is tightly inserted into the inlet of the cosmetic container 300, when the cap 320 is closed, the air in the cosmetic container 300 is compressed so that the closed cap 320 is lifted up again, so the sealing is released.
In addition, to solve the problems of the related art, as shown in FIG. 4, the applicant of the present application had proposed a cosmetic container having an air entrance/exit member disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2013-6315. The cosmetic container having an air entrance/exit member includes a cosmetic container 400 and a sealing cap 420 opened or closed on the cosmetic container 400. The sealing cap 420 includes a sealing plate 422 covering the cosmetic container 400, a sealing protrusion wheel 424 formed on a lower surface of the sealing plate 422, and the air entrance/exit member 440 installed on the sealing plate 422. When the cosmetic container 400 is closed with the sealing cap 420, the sealing protrusion wheel 424 of the sealing cap 420 is tightly inserted into the cosmetic container 400 so that air is compressed. In this case, after the gap 442 between the air entrance/exit member 440 and the sealing plate 422 is opened to discharge the compressed air by pushing an upper portion of the air entrance/exit member 440, the pressure on the air entrance/exit member 440 is removed to allow the gap 442 between the air entrance/exit member 440 and the sealing plate 422 to be closed, so that the sealing is completed.
However, although various airtight packaging containers have been proposed, since the airtight packaging containers have been progressed while being focused only on the sealing enhancement, any products capable of easily taking a leakage test whether the airtight packaging container is perfectly sealed have not been proposed. In addition, a method and an apparatus for testing leakage of an airtight packaging container have not been properly proposed.
Meanwhile, there has been disclosed a method of testing leakage of a sealed container in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-1998-701796. The method tests the leakage of a sealing cap 540 of a sealed container 500 which contains electrolyte product compound 520 and on which the sealing cap 540 is mounted. According to the method, after a first electrode 510 is inserted into the sealed container 500 containing the electrolyte product compound 520, the sealed container 500 is dipped into electrolyte bath solution 530 and a second electrode 550 makes contact with the electrolyte bath solution 530. Then, the first and second electrodes 510 and 550 are connected to a DC current source 560 to measure the conductivity from the first electrode 510 to the second electrode 550. If any current does not flow from the first electrode 510 to the second electrode 550, the sealed container 500 is not leaked. To the contrary, if any current flows from the first electrode 510 to the second electrode 550, the sealed container 500 is leaked. In addition an apparatus for testing sealing leakage in such a manner has been proposed.
However, according to the method and apparatus for testing sealing leakage by using the electrolyte product compound 520 and the DC current source 560, since a hole 570 must be formed at a part of the sealed container 500 and the first electrode 510 must be inserted into the sealed container 500 through the hole 570 for test, it is impossible to take a test of sealing leakage without destroying the sealed container 500. In addition, when the sealed container 500 contains cosmetics containing a large quantity of water and volatile ingredients and the air pressure is increased due to the water evaporation and the volatilization of the volatile ingredients, it is impossible to test the leakage between the sealed case 500 and the sealing cap 540 through the method of testing only the leakage between the sealed case 500 and the sealing cap 540.